


good days

by elfdean



Series: Соулмейты [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: - У вас с Джейсоном все нормально?- Конечно. Почему ты спрашиваешь, Брюс?- Наверное меня насторожил тот факт, что вы двадцать минут назад избивали друг друга до полусмерти?





	good days

**Author's Note:**

> мутный сюжет, глупые диалоги, какая - никакая история любви - все как я люблю, да.
> 
> Много ООСа.
> 
> Бета: Тупая Тумбочка 
> 
> Соулмейт AU: 
> 
> У каждого человека на теле есть особенная метка. Надпись.  
> То, во что верит его вторая половинка  
> Надпись любимого цвета второй половинки
> 
> На теле Джейсона есть синяя надпись - "Защита"
> 
> На теле Дика красная надпись - "Справедливость"
> 
>  
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c636920/v636920362/295ce/65Am_OA3o2s.jpg
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c636920/v636920362/295be/hu3yM9UN9VI.jpg
> 
> https://pp.vk.me/c636920/v636920362/295f6/jRkuoEE4F1c.jpg

Джейсон жил в поместье Уэйнов пятый год. Честно сказать, за это время многое изменилось: он обрел дом, очень большой и с шикарным бассейном на заднем дворе, мрачноватого отца и брата, который может улыбаться двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. Альфред был единственным, кто не действовал на нервы, и с кем Джейсон мог провести целый день, не прибив в конце.

С Пенниуортом он проводил почти все свое свободное время. Старик учил его готовить разные блюда, шить и даже вязать одежду. Иногда помогал с уроками. Старика Джейсон действительно уважал и любил.

С приемным отцом дела обстояли немного хуже. Брюс Уэйн мог выступить перед огромной аудиторией, уговорить любого подписать контракт с Уэйн-Тек, соблазнить любую даму или девушку, а как Бэтмен он мог сделать даже больше. Мог с закрытыми глазами обезвредить бомбу, спокойно выйти против самых опасных людей, иногда даже нелюдей, в одиночку, но провести день в обществе своего приемного сына не мог.

Без сомнений, он его любил и по-своему заботился, однако трудно быть хорошим отцом, когда ты вечно отсутствуешь. Сначала как Брюс Уэйн, а потом как Бэтмен. Ну, последний хотя бы проводит время с Робином.

Поэтому роль отца досталась Альфреду, а потом подтянулся Чудо-Мальчик. О, вот его Тодд ненавидел и никак не мог понять, что ему нужно.

Дик, если задерживался в Готэме, всегда заходил к нему в комнату. Приносил сладости, знал же, что Джейсон тот ещё сладкоежка, и какие-нибудь фильмы, а потом говорил, говорил, говорил. Тодд подозревал, что старший может болтать целыми днями, лишь бы его слушали. Грейсон мог говорить на разные темы: оружие, политика, мировые проблемы, про будни супергероев и даже про соулмейтов. Про последних он стал говорить слишком часто. Неужели, у него кто-то появился? Даже если и так, Джейсону какое дело? У него без проблем Грейсона множество своих дел: учеба, тупые одноклассники и тренировки Робина. Забот полный рот.

Сегодня день начался хреново с самого утра. Он пролил кофе на свою школьную форму, автобус уехал без него и, да, гребаные золотые мальчики снова начали приставать к его происхождению. Джейсон знал, что это провокация и на неё нельзя поддаваться. Потом проблемы будут только у него. Директор начнет орать, а потом и Брюс будет нотации читать. «А вот Грейсон то, а вот Грейсон сё», «Грейсон бы так не сделал, он бы поступил так…», «Вот тебе надо брать в пример своего брата». Если честно, то иногда он думает о том, что сам себя провоцирует, а окружающие только подливают масла в огонь.

В конечном итоге, Джейсон снова сидел уже в таком знакомом кабинете директора и ждал появление Брюса. Обидчиков же отвели в кабинет медсестры. Парням ещё повезло, что Тодд избил их без всяких приёмов Робина, иначе ехали бы они уже в карете скорой помощи.

Брюс не заставил себя долго ждать. Приехал на новеньком Порше, сверкал своей улыбкой, гордостью его личного стоматолога, направо и налево. Флиртовал с директрисой и во всем с ней соглашался.

Однако стоило им сесть в машину, как образ «счастливого миллиардера» тут же сошел на «нет». Брюс одарил его хмурым взглядом и молча завел машину. В том, что дома его ожидает головомойка, парень даже не сомневался. Потом он вспомнил, какой сегодня день, и застонал. Ещё как назло, его отстранили от занятий на неделю.

— Ты же не бросишь меня с ним? — тихо спросил Джейсон, сжимая рукой ремень безопасности.

— Его общество пойдет тебе на пользу, — спокойно ответил Уэйн, пожимая плечами, — Тем более, он соскучился по «милому братику», — заметив, как скривился его воспитанник, Брюс даже улыбнулся. — Его слова, не мои.

***

 

— Идиоты. Сволочи. Ненавижу! — шипел Джейсон, избивая боксерскую грушу.

Как и следовало ожидать, Бэтмен отстранил его от ночного дежурства из-за дневного инцидента. Вот серьёзно? Это была самооборона. Он не мог поступить иначе. Тодд — не мастер красивых и витиеватых речей. Его учили уметь постоять за себя, а не быть первоклассным оратором.

— Посмотрел бы я на этих ублюдков, как они бы выживали на улице без своих родаков и дворецких, которые всегда готовы подтереть им сопли.

Ярость так и горела внутри, требуя выхода. Вот сейчас он мог вполне расслабиться, разбив нос или сломав руку, какому-нибудь уроду, но нет, его же наказали.

— Хэй, Крылышко, чего ты такой грустный сегодня?

А может, он сегодня кого-нибудь и покалечит. Настырный старший братец сам напрашивается. Дик не успел даже понять, что Джейсон бросился на него, когда лежал уже прижатый к полу. Тодд был в бешенстве, а старший брат не мог понять, из-за чего. Дик размахнулся, и правую часть лица обожгло болью, когда он ударил младшего кулаком. Парень изо всех сил пытался сбросить его с себя, но ему это так и не удалось, Джейсон оседлал его и начал душить.

Найтвинг стал задыхаться. Из горла вырывались лишь слабые хрипы. Он уже видел черные пятна перед глазами, как руки исчезли с его шеи. Сухой кашель драл горло, а дышать теперь было больно, но, Боже, как же приятно снова вдыхать прохладный воздух.

Джейсон стоял рядом. Его руки дрожали, а глаза бегали с места на место. Парень был в не меньшем шоке. Сам не понял, как это случилось. Потерял контроль, дал ярости встать у руля.

— Не подходи ко мне больше, — тихо сказал он, быстрым шагом покидая спортзал.

Дик так и остался сидеть на полу, потирая свою шею. Какого хрена только что произошло?

***

 

Наказание было уже давно снято, но Джейсон все равно отказывался выходить в патруль. Пусть Брюс думает что хочет, но он никуда не пойдет. Парень боялся снова потерять себя. Вдруг это увидит Бэтмен? Что будет тогда? Аркхэм? Вот уж нет, спасибо. Если чем-то жертвовать, то лучше костюмом Робина.

Жизнь обычного подростка продлилась неделю. Учеба, домашнее задание, проблемы с одноклассниками и поход в кино с друзьями. Потом в его комнату заявился Бэтмен и потащил в пещеру. Брюс хочет проверить систему безопасности Аркхэма. Чудесно, а он тут при чем? Найтвинг ему на что? У Джейсона завтра важная контрольная по математике, надо готовиться. Но кто его слушал? Бэтмен приказал — будь так мил выполнить.

Освещение в лечебнице хреновое. Тодд и пятого слова в учебнике не видел. Пришлось ходить с фонариком в зубах и читать учебник на ходу. Ладно, математику он как-нибудь решит. Всегда можно списать. Шпионские качества у него на высоте. Но есть и другие предметы. Хорошо, что он взял всю домашку с собой, ведь как знал, что проверка системы займет несколько часов.

По крайней мере, в лечебнице есть некоторые гении, которые могут помочь ребенку с домашней работой.

— Видишь? Инсайт и эвристика — это два разных аспекта в изучении человека, и проблема решается…

— О, — протянул Джейсон, когда тема стала ему понятнее, — Спасибо, чувак, а то я не сразу понял, что к чему.

— Робин! — рявкнул Бэтмен, заметив, что его протеже сидит рядом с камерой злодея, и тот ещё помогает ему с уроками! С ума сойти! — Мы уходим.

— Да ладно, Бэтси, зато теперь пятерка у меня в кармане, — улыбнулся парень, собирая учебники в сумку.

***

 

— Что за дебилы меня окружают, — бурчал Джейсон, делая себе бутерброд на кухне, — Строят из себя хрен знает что, а сами ничего в жизни не добились!

— Снова проблемы в академии, Джей?

Позорно подпрыгнуть от неожиданности ему не позволили тренировки. Ведь узнай Брюс, что Джейсон ослабил бдительность и не заметил своего брата, то его будут ждать адские деньки.

— Ты-то откуда знаешь? — проворчал парень, обернувшись.

— Твой бубнеж был слышен с порога, — улыбнулся Дик, присаживаясь рядом, — Так, что случилось?

— Они все придурки, вот что случилось. Подумаешь, предки у них богатые. Тоже мне, достижение. Родаки горбатятся, а их детишки деньги просирают в каких-то клубах или на наркоту. Золотые мальчики! Пиздюлей им не хватает, — ворчал Тодд, жуя бутерброд, — Избил некоторых пижонов, так они сами виноваты! Что им от меня надо? С улицы меня Уэйн подобрал и бла-бла-бла. Зато я сам везде пробиваюсь! Не выкачиваю из папочки деньги! Они бы в первый же день сдохли на Аллее, а я там жил одиннадцать лет. Так какого хрена они считают себя лучше меня? Кто им позволил?! Ух, я хочу что-нибудь ударить.

Дик тихо засмеялся, прикрывая рот рукой. Сейчас Джейсон был похож на обычного ребёнка, который жалуется родителям на своих обидчиков. Он не раз слышал от Брюса, что у его младшего братика проблемы со сверстниками. В академию он тоже несколько раз заглянул. С учебой у парня все в порядке, он даже вышел в хорошисты, но вот его поведение оставляет желать лучшего.

— Что ты ржешь, Грейсон? Не все могут улыбаться сутками напролет и придерживаться кодекса «Мир. Дружба. Жвачка». Я не такой.

— Совсем не такой, Крылышко, — кивнул Дик, — И ты прав. Ты намного лучше всех этих детишек. Они все продажные. Заплати им или купи что-то из новинок, и вот они теперь с тобой. До поры до времени. Ты же у нас не такой. Тебя нельзя купить. Твое доверие и расположение надо заслужить. Поэтому ты лучше их в миллион раз.

Джейсон очень долго смотрел на него, обдумывая услышанное. Затем просто взял стакан с соком и молча выпил. Понятно. Отвечать он не будет.

— Ты из-за этого тогда на меня набросился? — спросил Дик, задавая давно мучивший его вопрос.

— Иногда ты мне напоминаешь их. Чудо-Мальчик. Ричард Грейсон-Уэйн. Первый во всем. Незаменимый, — Тодд пожал плечами, — Я был зол. Ты попался мне под руку. Извини.

Подойдя к парню поближе, Дик взъерошил ему волосы и приобнял за плечи:

— Все хорошо. Ты выпустил пар. В твоем возрасте это нормально. Когда у тебя будет соулмейт, то он тебя уравновесит. Дополнит. Разделит твои эмоции. Будет легче. Поверь мне.

— У тебя уже есть соулмейт? — удивился Джейсон, нехотя позволяя себя обнимать. Лучше потерпеть, ведь Грейсон просто так его не отпустит, — То-то ты мне все уши про них прожужжал. Кто это? Я его знаю?

Впервые на его памяти Дик растерялся и, внимание, сам выпустил его из объятий. Ужас. Что с людьми творит любовь. Это так развеселило Тодда. Так, где его метка? Что за надпись у него?

— Эм, ты знаешь этого человека. И. нет, Джейсон, — Грейсон отошел от брата в сторону, задирая руки вверх. Теперь понятно, почему он стал носить водолазки и рубашки, а то раньше всегда ходил в футболках, демонстрируя миру свои бицепсы, — Она у меня недавно появилась. Я не могу тебе сейчас ее показать. Потом, хорошо?

Джейсон фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди:

— Ты говорил уже со своей душой?

— Я в процессе, — протянул Дик, краснея, — У нас много сложностей. Трудные отношения.

— Отмазки, — махнул рукой парень, — Захотел бы — давно бы заполучил этого человека, — Тодд посмотрел в окно и улыбнулся, — Ладно, у меня много дел. Вернусь поздно.

Грейсон тяжело вздохнул. Подойдя к окну, он проводил взглядом убегающую фигуру. За воротами поместья его ждал какой-то парень. Дик видел его впервые, но вот Джейсон, видимо, хорошо его знал.

— Заполучишь такого, как же, — грустно усмехнулся он. Дик закатал рукав водолазки и посмотрел на руку. Метка неприятно чесалась, а слова горели ярко-красным, — Справедливый ты наш…

***

 

С Роем Харпером Джейсон познакомился во время дежурства. Бэтмен и Зеленая Стрела обсуждали план миссии, а он и Спиди, какое милое имечко, сверлили друг друга взглядом.

Почему-то очень хотелось доказать, что он намного круче и вообще, ему и горы по плечо, и море по колено. Помощник Стрелы испытывал те же чувства.

С места сорвались они вместе. Не слушая крики взрослых, парни понеслись по крышам. В скорости они друг другу не уступали, как и в ловкости. Но все же его тренировал Бэтмен, а его брат — бывший циркач, так что у него были свои козыри в рукаве.

Бандиты обнаружились быстро. Все по закону жанра: темная аллея, несколько небритых мужиков и хрупкая испуганная женщина. Мужчины явно не ради денег ее зажали. Насильников Тодд ненавидел больше всего.

Джейсон ловко спрыгнул вниз прямо на одного из бандюг. Рой, стоя на крыше, выпустил несколько стрел. Один упал из-за стрелы-шокера, другой запутался в сетке, а третий отморозил себе ноги. Тодд решил не отставать.

Несколько ударов по печени или по колену и сильные представители мужского пола катаются по земле и стонут. Ну, подумаешь, случайно сломал ключицу. Не рассчитал силу, со всеми бывает.

— Робин, как насчёт организовать команду в будущем? — спросил Спиди, спрыгивая с крыши, — Из нас вышел бы неплохой дуэт.

— Ну не знаю, — протянул он, надевая на преступников эластичные наручники, — Только, если я буду главным.

С того вечера они стали видеться чаще.

Парни закрывались в комнате Тодда и играли в приставку или смотрели последние новинки фильмов. Если у мальчишек было боевое настроение, то они тренировались в пещере Бэтмена. Рой периодически оставался ночевать в поместье, а иногда и Джейсон уезжал в Старлинг-Сити к Куинам. Брюс ничего против не имел; доверял Оливеру и его системе безопасности (на Джейсоне все равно есть несколько жучков, так, на всякий случай).

А вот Дик был очень даже против.

Из-за Харпера он практически не видит своего младшего братика. То он занят уроками, то гуляет с Роем, то играет с Роем или тренируется с ним. Везде этот рыжий пацан.

Как тут, спрашивается, налаживать отношения с младшим? Проводить с ним свое свободное время? Хоть обратно в Готэм переезжай.

Благотворительный вечер особой радости не доставил. Брюс уговорил своих воспитанников ехать с ним. Играть добрую и приличную семью. Всем улыбаться и желать хорошего вечера.

Джейсон сидел рядом с Диком. Парень насупился и скрестил руки на груди. Брюс помешал играть ему в приставку и сорвал последний уровень высокой сложности.

Старший улыбнулся и наклонился к брату. Тодд нехотя разрешил ему завязать ненавистную бабочку. Вот зачем она ему? Можно было надеть обычный галстук, но Брюс и Альфред запретили ему. «Не подходит под цвет смокинга». Серьёзно? Будь воля Джейсона, то он бы вообще пришел в старых джинсах и заношенной футболке, или не пришел вообще.

— Посмотри-ка на меня, — подняв лицо брата за подбородок, попросил Дик, — Красавчик.

— Спасибо, Дикки. Не переживай, ты тоже ничего такой, — как бы подтверждая свои слова, Джейсон погладил брата по щеке.

— Значит, ты не будешь против меня поцеловать? — игриво спросил Дик, усмехаясь.

Джейсон засмеялся, слегка ударяя кулаком брата по плечу. Но поцеловал. В щеку. Прогресс. Ладно, у них ещё есть время. Главное, потерпеть. Кто умеет ждать — дождется большего.

Джейсон скучал. Стоял в самом углу зала и скучал. Брюс и Дик, как только они вошли, сразу включили в себе режим «Золотых Мальчиков». Улыбки на миллион, флиртуют со всеми, танцуют и пьют. Вот же сволочи. Тодд пить не хотел, он не любитель алкоголя. Но вот телефон Уэйн уже забрал, а свалить не выйдет. Как только парень подходил к выходу, то спиной чувствовал недовольный взгляд отца. Поэтому он сидел в углу и молча поедал тарталетки с подноса.

Пока не заметил знакомую рыжую макушку в толпе.

Джейсон ловко пробирался через толпу. Кого-то толкнул, другого задел плечом или подвинул, и вот она цель. Запрыгнув другу на спину, он рассмеялся.

— Джейсон, ты дебил. Это костюм от Gucci, — недовольно проворчал Рой, скидывая парня со спины. Вопреки всем ожиданиям, Робин не упал на задницу.

— Давно вы тут? Мистер Куин, — кивнул Джейсон, приветствуя наставника его друга, — Брюс где-то здесь бродит. Недавно танцевал с брюнеткой.

— Спасибо, Джейсон. Приятного вечера, парни.

— Я тут уже час торчу, — проворчал Тодд, как только Оливер слился с толпой, — Ужасно скучно.

— У меня есть конфеты и телефон, — улыбнулся Харпер, — Можем посмотреть фильмы, пока наши наставники торчат тут.

Робин радостно закивал головой и потащил своего рыжего друга к выходу.

Дик недовольно смотрел на то, как Брюс флиртовал с этой женщиной. Селиной Кайл. Серьезно так флиртовал. Сегодня лучше не возвращаться домой. И надо бы Джейсона прихватить с собой в Блэйдхеван. Не нужно ему это слышать и видеть. Кстати о нем, где этот маленький паршивец?

Грейсон стал внимательно осматриваться, но младшего брата нигде не видел. Зато заметил Оливера Куина, который, видимо, решил спиться. Если здесь присутствует Стрела, то и его протеже тоже тут, а там и Тодд. Но сначала надо спасти героя от будущего похмелья. Отобрав новый бокал с шампанским, Грейсон ловко схватил Куина за локоть и потащил на балкон. Свежий воздух ему сейчас не помешает. Усадив героя Старлинг-Сити на скамейку, Дик начал искать нужный контакт в телефоне Стрелы.

— Фелисити? Здравствуй, это Найтвинг.

— Найтвинг? Что-то случилось? Оливер ранен? — затараторила девушка на том конце.

— Жив и здоров, просто пьян. Как он это провернул? Он в зале всего двадцать минут, — хмыкнул Грейсон, придерживая пьяное тело.

— Когда он хочет напиться, то его ничто не остановит. Помни, что у него богатое прошлое, — усмехнулась Смоук, — Ладно. Я узнала его местоположение. Диггл уже выехал. Спасибо за помощь, Найтвинг.

— Не за что, Фел. До скорого.

Миссия номер один выполнена, теперь переходим ко второй. Где спрятался наш Робин? В зале младшего точно нет, значит остаются коридоры. Сейчас очень хочется проклинать архитектора этого здания. Множество входов, выходов и целый лабиринт из коридоров.

— Твой отец знает, что ты куришь?

— Он мне не отец.

Дик узнает этот голос из тысячи, из миллиарда.

Свернув налево ещё раз, он увидел своего брата и его друга. Парни сидели на скамейке, Джейсон положил свою голову на плечо Роя. Они смотрели фильм на телефоне и курили.

— Джейсон!

— Привет, Дикки. Все закончилось? Уже можно домой?

Грейсон подошел к Джейсону и вырвав сигарету из рук, ударил по лицу. Тодд на мгновение опешил. Уставился на старшего, а затем ударил его в живот. Он снова ударил его, но Дик уже был готов к этому. Поймав Джейсона за запястье, он дернул его на себя, свалил на пол и, навалившись сверху, прижал его руки к полу.

Джейсон шипел и вертелся, словно уж на сковородке. Тодд смог поднять руку, врезать Дику в челюсть и сбросить его с себя. Перекатившись, Грейсон встал на ноги, но Робин был быстрее. Он врезался в Найтвинга со всей дури, и парни упали на стоявший позади них стол, который тут же сломался под их весом, из-за чего они упали на пол.

Джейсон навалился на Дика и стал его избивать. Грейсон почти ничего не слышал из-за шума крови в ушах. Во рту уже набралось достаточно алой жидкости, которую надо поскорее сплюнуть, пока он ей не подавился. Сил скинуть младшего уже не было, поэтому он просто закрыл руками лицо.

— Дик, Джейсон!

Тяжесть с его тела исчезла. С трудом открыв глаза, Найтвинг увидел склонившегося над ним Брюса. Уэйн молча помог своему воспитаннику подняться и добраться до машины. Дик сидел сзади один. Джейсона мужчина посадил рядом. Наверняка, для чтения лекции.

Дик вздохнул и закашлялся от боли в ребрах. Отлично он наладил отношения с младшим братом.

***

 

— У вас с Джейсоном все нормально? — спросил опекун, обрабатывая раны Дика.

Грейсон тихо зашипел, прикрывая глаза. Уж лучше это была зеленка, чем перекись.

— Конечно. Почему ты спрашиваешь, Брюс?

— Наверное потому, что меня насторожил тот факт, что вы двадцать минут назад избивали друг друга до полусмерти?

Парень улыбнулся и опустил взгляд.

— У всех братьев бывают ссоры и драки, — пожал плечами он, — Просто ссора. Завтра помиримся.

— Это как-то связано с твоей родственной душой?

Дик удивленно посмотрел на Брюса и тут же закрыл левой рукой свою надпись. Он прекрасно понимал, что все, что можно было, мужчина уже увидел. Просто сделал это по привычке.

— И как давно ты узнал об этом?

— Через неделю после того, как узнал ты, — ответил Уэйн. Все-таки бровь у Дика сильно пострадала, надо зашивать, — Ты тогда переодевался в пещере, а твоя метка загорелась, стоило Джейсону только зайти.

— Не хочу, чтобы он знал, — пробормотал Грейсон, послушно прикрывая глаз, когда его приемный отец наклонился к лицу с иголкой, — Он ещё подросток. Пусть нагуляется.

— Ты злишься на Джейсона за то, что он гуляет с Роем и спит с ним? Цыц, — зашипел Брюс, когда его воспитанник захотел поднять голову, — И подрался ты с ним сегодня из-за Харпера, а не из-за того, что он курит. Что? Я давно это знаю, просто пока не решил, как наказать парня. Вы чертовски странным образом показываете свои чувства.

— Да нет никаких чувств, — цокнул языком Дик, — То есть, я испытываю чувства к нему и он тоже, да вот только не те, что надо. И вообще, как ты до этого додумался? Как можно было прийти к мысли, что избиение друг друга до полусмерти означает признание в вечной любви? Хотя стой, не надо. Это у вас с Селиной свои заморочки.

— Как ты узнал? — улыбнулся Брюс, приклеивая лейкопластырь на бровь сына.

— Все, у кого есть глаза, видят, как она на тебя смотрит. Да и сегодня ты сам прокололся. Слишком сильно старался ей угодить, — прищурив свои голубые глаза, ответил Дик, — Я не против того, чтобы она стала «Миссис Уэйн». Уверен, что Альфред будет счастлив.

— Иди уже, Ричард.

— Уже ушел, — засмеялся парень, направляясь к выходу из пещеры.

— Не забудь поговорить с Джейсоном.

— Я подумаю над твоими словами, — махнул рукой герой, — А ты своди Селину на свидание!

В дверь прилетел бэтаранг, а Дик лишь злорадно засмеялся в ответ.

***

 

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?!

Дверь в спальню с грохотом открылась, являя миру злого Робина. Дик, который только что вышел из душа, удивленно смотрел на парня. Несколько минут парни молчали, а затем Грейсон кинулся к своей кровати за водолазкой. Только Джейсон стоял ближе и был быстрей. Он схватил брата за запястье и потянул его руку к себе. Парень долго смотрел на надпись на руке, а затем провел по ней пальцами правой руки. Дик задрожал от неожиданных ощущений. Приятные и легкие, словно крылья бабочки.

— Прекрати, — тихо сказал он, выдергивая свою руку, — Мне нужно одеться.

— А ты мне и так нравишься, — улыбнулся Джейсон и прыгнул на кровать, — И давно ты от меня прячешься?

— А ты?

— У меня моя метка появилась только тридцать минут назад, — пожал плечами Робин, — Переодеваюсь и вижу это. Серьезно, синий цвет?

— Красный цвет? — таким же ироничным голосом, ответил Дик.

— Красный цвет — это уверенность в своих силах и в себе в целом; готовность к решительным действиям* — Джейсон горделиво задрал голову.

— От скромности не сдохнешь, — фыркнул Дик, надевая футболку. Можно вернуться к любимым вещам, раз метку теперь не надо прятать, — Синий цвет — это уверенность в себе, решительность целеустремленность, дипломатический подход для решения конфликтов *

— Тебе подходит, — улыбнулся Джейсон, смотря, как его брат одевается.

— Тебе — тем более.

— Так, почему ты молчал? — вернулся к старой теме Тодд.

— Ждал подходящего момента. Да и тебе ещё только шестнадцать. Я хотел дать тебе немного свободного времени.

— То есть, ты меня мелким считаешь?!

Дик смутился, а Джейсон разозлился снова. Может, Брюс был прав, когда говорил, что они понимают только злость и насилие. Не лучший способ для развития отношений, но если при его помощи они смогли добиться того, чего нужно, то об остальном они подумают потом.

— Дело не в возрасте. Просто ты пока не готов к серьёзным отношениям. Сейчас у тебя учеба, друзья и работа Робина. Лучше пока заняться ей. Я никуда не денусь.

— Что за чушь ты несешь? — фыркнул Джейсон. Он подполз к самому краю кровати, схватил Дика за футболку и дернул на себя. Он не устоял на месте и навалился на младшего, — Я родился, готовый к сложностям. Я, конечно, не самая романтичная натура, но, если надо, подарить букет цветов и спеть серенаду под окном смогу.

— Альфред не любит, когда шумят под окном, — хитро улыбнулся Грейсон, когда его обняли за шею.

— Ничего страшного. Пару минут потерпит. Или посидит в бэтпещере. Там хорошая звукоизоляция.

Поцелуй был неспешным и мягким, и немного неуверенным и неловким настолько, что они даже зубами столкнулись. Дик чуть приподнял Джейсона и обнял его за талию, крепко прижимая к себе. Тодд в ответ обнял его талию своими ногами.

— Ты такой идиот, Крылышко, — прошептал Грейсон, большим пальцем поглаживая нижнюю губу парня.

— Зато твой идиот, — парень выпустил старшего из объятий, позволяя ему встать и лечь по-нормальному, — Сегодня я сплю с тобой. Имею право.

Дик промолчал, только глаза закатил. Джейсон улыбнулся и положил свою голову на грудь Грейсона. Через несколько минут раздалось тихое сопение, а Найтвинг наслаждается тихим спокойствием, которое теперь их окружает. Прекрасная ночь. Одна из тех, которых теперь будет очень много.

Он обнял брата и поцеловал его в макушку.

— Приятных снов, Маленькое Крыло.

Через две недели Брюс берет с собой Джейсона на миссию в Сараево. Дик хотел поехать с ними, но ему было велено следить за порядком в Готэме.

Через месяц его рука начала кровить, а надпись просто выцвела.

Через месяц возвращается Бэтмен, но с ним нет Робина. Жизнь Дика лишается ярких красок и громких звуков. Найтвинг становится хмурым и закрытым, а в его действиях появляется все больше жестокости.

Год спустя в Готэме объявляется Красный Колпак…


End file.
